


Video Game Concept

by WeirdMillennial



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdMillennial/pseuds/WeirdMillennial
Summary: Reposted from fanfiction.net
Kudos: 3





	Video Game Concept

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from fanfiction.net

Story: Based on the Andrew Lloyd Webber Musical

Playable Characters: Meg Giry or Raoul de Chagny

Genre: RPG / Puzzle

Plot: Solve the mystery of the Phantom of the Opera while watching over Christine Daae and making sure no harm comes to her. Attending Madame Giry's ballet lessons is of utmost importance so you should also make sure Christine doesn't wander off and risk being late. :) You are free to explore the entire Opera House as well as its grounds and beyond...as long as you don't get caught by Madam Giry, the managers or maybe...The Phantom himself? Several booby-traps, collectable items and tricks that can either help or hinder your quest will be found scattered across various locations, levelling your power level the more you collect. But you should watch out for the deadliest weapon of them all: the punjab lass! Keep your hand at the level of your eye whenever you see a dark cloaked figure roaming the corridors.

Locations:

The Auditorium (Front stage, back-stage, boxes and ground area)

Christine's dressing room ( will be unavailable at the beginning of the game but will become free to enter once you have achieved a level of progress).

Managers' office

Ballet rehearsal room

Ballroom

Rooftop

The Phantom's lair (will only be available after you have achieved a level of progress)

Opera House gardens

Grave yard

The Streets of Paris ( will only be accessible once you reach a certain point in the story)

Dangers: Loose, creaking floorboards, collapsing scene backdrops and stair railings, exploding gas lamps, spiders, bats, rats.

Weapons: pistol, dagger or sword. Certain collectable items can be used to throw at harmful creatures listed above.

Bonus Mini-game: If you play as Meg Giry, you will be able to play a game that involves participating in ballet rehearsals under the watchful eye of Madame Giry. Levels range from easy to hard with the final level culminating into an actual performance playing to a full opera house. You have to dance using the moves shown on screen, miss just one and you lose points. Ten misses and Madame Giry will kick you out of the rehearsal room.


End file.
